Physical Attraction
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Edward brings home his new girlfriend Bella to meet his adopted father Carlisle - and instantly, sparks start to fly. THREESOME AU. ALL HUMAN.


**_TITLE: Physical Attraction_**

**_SUMMARY: Edward brings home his new girlfriend Bella to meet his adopted father Carlisle - and instantly, sparks start to fly. THREESOME AU. ALL HUMAN._**

**_WARNING: Father/adopted son/girlfriend threesome. Kink. Smut._**

**_A/N: Carlisle is not Edward's natural father. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

BPOV

It's the night every girl fears most - after the first date that is.

Meeting your new boyfriends parents - or adopted parent, seeing as Edward's real parents died when he was just a baby. He doesn't remember them, and yet at the same time misses them very much.

I brush my hair slowly, watching it flutter into place, falling around a face too pale to balance out the dark curls. People ask if I dye it, but I don't - if I was going to dye it, I'd dye it blonde, so it'd fit with the pallor. I make sure my skirt's straight - I really want to make a good impression on Edward's father, because Edward is so special.

CPOV

Meet the girlfriend, Carlisle. Well, Edward, I don't want to meet your girlfriend. What I want to do tonight is do my work. Paperwork. Edward says I should relax.

"Maybe you should chill, Carlisle. You'll go prematurely grey." Before breezing out the door to go to Bella's to fuck her. How do I know this? Because he has been nicking condoms from my stores (there's a free jar on the reception desk at my practice) and coming home (if he bothers that night) looking well fucked. And I don't want to meet her. I bet she's some horrible cheerleader who can't string three sentences together without the words "ohmigod" or "like" or "totally!" in a chipmunk like voice. Snarl.

EPOV

I nearly rip the door off the hinges when she knocks. She looks over whelmed. I grab her by the waist and kiss her. She kisses me back, threading her fingers through my hair and tracing my tongue with her own. We break apart and she smiles dazedly.

"Don't be nervous," I say. "He'll love you."

"What if he hates me?" She asks, her eyes very wide.

"He won't."

"He might!" I take her hand and take her upstairs. She squeezes my hand. I can tell she's nervous. Her hand - the one I'm not holding - is shaking.

CPOV

Well, here she comes, the girl who my son is "in love" with. My ass. He's murmuring to her, and I catch him saying that "He'll love you just as much as I do." They come into the living room, and she's clutching his hand. That's what I notice first, the slim, pale arm ending in a tiny hand, clutching Edward's firmly. I look up, opening my mouth to murmur a quiet polite greeting. And stay looking, mouth hanging open.

Fuck me. She's beautiful. No, she's not, she's more than that. She's downright, 100% sex on legs. Smooth, porcelain skin, not a blemish to be seen. Dark eyes and hair, contrasting beautifully with a pale face. Red lips - natural, not paint - and long eyelashes. Her top reveals just a hint of cleavage. She's got a body women all over the world would pay thousands for. Perky breasts, slim legs, flat stomach, yet curves. She's stunning. She sense my scrutiny, and dark chocolate eyes meet mine. Blood rushes into her face, a light colour, an innocent blush when I know she's nothing but innocent.

And it rushes straight to my cock, especially when she accompanies it with a slow wink. Cock-tease.

"Carlisle, this is Bella," I vaguely hear Edward saying. I pull myself together as best I can and cross my legs.

"Bella, I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too…Carlisle," she murmurs. I love the way she says my name. The (smaller) part of my brain is screaming at me. _Look at you old man - she's the same age as your son, and all you can think about is how she looks when she orgasms! _"Edward has told me all about you."

"Uh-huh." I manage to get out between gritted teeth. "Sorry - but I must ask you both to excuse me before dinner. Edward, can I have a quick word?" He raises his eyebrows, but follows me into the kitchen. I see Bella sit down in an armchair, crossing long, slim legs at the knee.

"Carlisle? You OK?"

"That is your new girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is my new girlfriend. Is it going to be a problem?" He looks at me, and then his eyes drift. "Apparently, it is going to be a big problem." He smirks.

"Edward, shut up. You want me to sit down and have dinner with her, and somehow manage to NOT come in my pants like an over-emotional school-boy?"

"Carlisle, it will be fine." He turns at the door. "After you've dealt with your little problem would you join us? And when she says I've told her everything…she means everything."

Oh. Crap.

II

I sit down opposite her without having had a chance to talk to Edward about how she reacted to "everything". See, you might think it's wrong, but me and Edward have never really been anything like father and son, more like best friends.

And we share women occasionally. But only if they're totally up for it, and entirely comfortable. And it's exciting. I'm a voyeur - and yes, I am proud of it. I find it hot to watch, and get involved. Edward is an exhibitionist. He got caught jerking off behind a bush in the park once. And he only found it exciting. The boy could be a porn star. He loves it when people watch. So it works pretty damn well. But Bella is a different story. Bella is the hottest thing to walk the damn Earth.

I focus on my plate, the steak, vegetables and roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. At the end of the main course, I am very aware of Edward shifting in his seat. Only one of Bella's hands is above the table, eating the last bite of her Yorkshire pudding. She's watching me, dark eyes focused on mine. She licks her lips, just subtly, just enough to wet them - and the potentially entirely innocent action goes straight to my cock. I shift slightly. Suddenly she brings her other hand above the table, and collects the plates up.

BPOV

Edward gets up, insisting that I do nothing, I am the guest, I am to go into the living room and talk to Carlisle. He bolts for the kitchen - and the downstairs bathroom. I smirk and follow Carlisle to the living room. I watch the easy sway of his hips as he walks. His jeans are low enough for me to see just a hint of black boxer when his plain white t-shirt rides up slightly. He and Edward clearly work out together - the muscle tracings I can see through that plain white tee are the same as the ones I can see on Edward. He sits on the sofa. Clearly, I am meant to take the love seat. But instead, I take a seat on the other end of the sofa. He swallows, and adjusts his position. I turn to face him, curling easily into a loose ball.

"So," I say, slowly. "Edward tells me you're a doctor."

"I am, yes." He answers a little roughly. The sound of his voice gets me wet - and I want to hear that voice order me to do thing to Edward while he strokes that undoubtedly glorious cock. My panties are going to be soaked through by the end of tonight.

CPOV

Does she know I can practically see her panties? Her skirt has ridden up a little, and her porcelain thigh is exposed to me. I want her, badly. Actually, scratch that, I _need_ her. I want nothing more than to bend her over the arm of the sofa and fuck her until she forgets her own name, and how to walk. I can practically hear her screaming my name. Oh _God_…

I suddenly realise her chocolate brown eyes are no longer looking deep into mine. She's focused instead on my crotch - where my erection is clearly visible through my jeans. Her fingers twitch, and she actually licks her lips and leans forward.

Later, in the shower, I thank God Edward had turned up when he did, or I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from fucking her on the floor, with her on her knees, begging me for my cock. They didn't exactly bother to keep the noise down. I can hear her screams even over the water. I hear Edward bellow a curse, and her scream wordlessly as they climax. I wrap my hand around my aching, throbbing, rock-hard cock. I close my eyes and slide my hand up and down slowly, brushing a thumb over the head, tightening my grip, going faster, imagining it was Bella's hand, closed around me, pumping me, then kneeling down to take me in her mouth. I can almost feel pouty red lips engulfing me, a tongue teasing me, teeth with a feather touch grazing my shaft, whilst a small hand strokes my sac and lips curve into a smile, and moans vibrate around me as she drops her hand to play with her dripping pussy. I come with a wild gasp, and her name slips from my lips. I slide down the wall and just sit for a while, trying to steady my racing heart.

III

She spends a lot of time at the house after that first night. More often than not I come home to a crumpled top on the stairs, from where they couldn't wait to get each other naked. And more than once have I taken late night showers because they have loud sex. Grr.

I'm in the kitchen at two am. Not because of them, but because I just can't sleep. I have nights like this sometimes. So I'm gazing at a plate of fruit as if it will tell me the answers, when I hear a noise in the door.

"Sorry," she whispers softly. She looks tired. No, more than tired. Exhausted. "Did I disturb you?" I drag my gaze from the pate of fruit as I answer.

"No, Bella. It's fine." And there she is, standing in my kitchen in boy shorts and a tank top.

"I couldn't sleep," she murmurs, as if she needs an explanation. She slips into a seat opposite me.

"Me neither. I'll bet he's asleep."

"Like a baby. Not so much as a whimper." I smile at her. Even looking like she could fall asleep at my table, with her hair tangled and swirling around her face, she looks beautiful. Especially in the light of the moon. I didn't bother turning the lights on.

"Excuse me while I play doctor - you're not pregnant are you? I heard you being sick yesterday." She gapes at me, then snaps her jaw closed.

"No! God, no. We always use protection, and I'm on the Pill."

"So why are you puking?" She smiles sheepishly.

"Dodgy chicken. I didn't check the use-by date."

"But you're OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Took some Pepto-Bismol and I'm fine." I get up to pour us both a glass of water. When I turn back round, she's holding a strawberry in her hand. As I watch her, she brings the fruit to her lips and takes a bite. I pull myself together and put her glass down in front of her. She finishes the strawberry, and puts the stalk in the bin. She takes her water glass and goes over to the window. I take a strawberry and follow her.

Because after all, little teases get only what they deserve.

BPOV

He presses himself against my back, and I can feel the muscles of his chest against my shoulders. I lean my head back, nestling into his shoulder. He puts one large hand on my stomach and the other holds a strawberry just millimetres from my lips. He strokes it slowly and lightly along the seam of my lips.

"You _tease_, Kitten. Don't think I haven't noticed you wearing shorter skirts every time you come here. And look at you tonight. You're barely dressed." I open my lips to reply, and he slips the strawberry into my mouth. I bite it, letting sweet juices flow into my mouth as I taste the sweet red flesh of the fruit. He lays the stalk on the counter, and runs one finger along my lips, collecting the juice. He licks his finger, never removing his eyes from mine. The hand on my stomach moves up, tracing my ribs through the thin material of my tank top. I moan - the feel of the strong hand and the sight of those eyes on me make me so wet. I feel his other hand cup me, and he drums his fingers against my dripping pussy. I writhe in his arms and the other hand teases a nipple, and they both harden. My body is begging him for attention, more than feather-light touches, more than teasing, and I can feel his cock against my back, hard and so ready.

"Carlisle," I whimper breathlessly. He turns me around, pressing me against the counter next to the window, and he puts one knee very firmly between my legs. I rub myself against it, desperate for friction, any friction.

"Oh, Kitten," he breathes, sliding my tank top up and over my head. "Look at yourself. Already desperate for me, already dripping wet…tell me what it is you want."

"I want you, Carlisle," I pant desperately. "I want you."

"But what do you want me to do, Kitten? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"Jesus…Carlisle…I want you…to…fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name!" I scrabble at his chest with my nails, not caring that I'm leaving marks, bucking my hips against empty air, searching desperately for friction, for something, anything to relieve the throbbing, pounding need I feel right now. He wriggles my boy shorts down my legs, stroking my legs on the way back up. He rubs my clit, and the feeling is like an electric shock. I throw my head back and moan through gritted teeth. He flicks my nub, teasing me with his fingers, all the while staring at me as he brings me to the edge over and over again. I'm totally boneless when he stops playing me, and my skin is on fire, my pussy dripping wet and every single particle of my body is screaming, begging for release. "Carlisle, please, let me come!"

"Not yet, my Kitten…because after all, little teases deserve everything they get."

CPOV

She nearly howls with frustration, but then I see her eyes gleam. She pushes me away.

"If you aren't man enough, I guess I'll just have to do it myself," she says, coolly. She drops one hand to her pussy, and I see her slip one finger inside herself, while her thumb brushes her clit, over and over. I let her moans reach fever-pitch before I pull her hands away from herself. She growled at me. Honest to God, the girl _growls_.

"I can assure you, Kitten, I am man enough to have you. The question is whether you can take me." There's a noise in the doorway, and she tears her eyes away from mine to see who it is - as if it could be anyone but Edward. She doesn't even bother making an excuse. What she does is beckon him forward. What she does is hiss in his ear.

"Let us show him how a real man fucks," she whispers in his ear. Edward wastes no time.

"On your knees, whore," he whispers softly, his voice holding a dangerous little undercurrent. She obliges, dropping to her knees. She's already naked, and her pale skin is entirely exposed to him as he circles her. "Turn around." She spins to face me, her perfection bared to me. I want her. I want to take her, fill her, have her begging for my cock. But it's Edward who kneels before her, and captures her lips is a kiss so passionate, that by rights, the kitchen should be aflame. I wouldn't have noticed. Flames would only cool me, smoke would only serve to heighten my senses and the crackling heat would be cancelled out by the heat I would generate in Bella.

After only watching them kiss, and watching her watching me over his shoulder as he takes to the edge, I strip. Her eyes widen as she sees me. I take myself in my hand, and I start to pump, slowly, drawing out the beautiful agony. He gets up, and she hooks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and draws them down his legs. He picks her up and balances her on the kitchen table. She takes him in her hand and imitates my actions exactly, using hands and nails to bring him to the edge of the abyss.

He pulls away from her after only a moment, his face screwed up with the effort of not coming. Bella is now spread out before us both, her skin shining with sweat, her eyes blackened with lust, and her chest heaving. Edward comes to me, and slides his hands down my chest and stills my hand.

"Go to her…fill her…take her, Carlisle," he breathes in my ear. She seizes me and kisses me desperately.

"Please," she begs. That's all she has to say, that one word, and I'm positioning myself at her entrances. I can feel the heat of her.

And when I slide inside and flick her clit lightly, she comes instantly, clenching around my cock like a vice. She screams my name, and I thrust into her, my breathing already coming in ragged gasps, my heart already beating fast, and she scrabbles desperately for a purchase as her next orgasm builds before she's even finished riding the waves of her first. Edward comes over to us and kisses her lightly.

"I want you, Edward. I need you too." Her eyes glistened. I slipped out of her, and she bent over the kitchen table. I knew what she wanted. I slid back into her, feeling as much as hearing her moan of pleasure. Edward let her take him in his hand, and when she slipped him into her mouth, the sight of him throw his head back and groan is nearly enough to make me come on the spot.

He's so close, I can tell. But Bella is getting tighter around me, and I know she hasn't got far to go. Suddenly Edward stiffens and swears. I reach around Bella and rub her clit roughly and she releases Edward with a moan and a curse.

"Do you want to come, Kitten?" I ask her, my voice rough, my breathing laboured.

"Yes, please, let me…"

"Come for me Kitten…let me feel you clench your hot little pussy around me, let me feel you…" She screams so loudly they probably heard it in town. I thrust into her wet heat one last time, and then I slump across her back, panting heavily.

Edward carries her upstairs, and I follow. We go into my room, and Bella snuggles down between us. She falls asleep almost immediately, but not before whispering, just loud enough for us to hear.

"That is how you cure insomnia."

**_A/N: Well, this has been an interesting little story to write. I did wonder about posting it, but I decided to after some thought. So, let me know what you think!! _**

**_By the way, Steven is muscling in on The Price Of Anger, which has been posted yet, but will be eventually, and as such you can be assured it will be smut from beginning to end. And he says hi. I hope everybody likes kink..._**


End file.
